Known capsules containing an aromatic substance for the production of an infusion beverage of coffee, tea, tisanes, etc., are usually made of plastic material.
The Applicant however noticed that, due to high pressures playing in the infusion chamber, the capsules can tend to get deformed thus not allowing a correct extraction of the infused beverage.
The Applicant further observed that the capsules made of plastic material have issues referring to the disposal of the same used capsules, to their manufacturing and that they often need an outer packaging.
Moreover, the Applicant noticed that the capsules made of plastics can involve the wearing of the infusing machine parts contacting the capsule, in particular of the piercing tips.
In order to solve at least partially the afore mentioned problems, the manufacturing of capsules made of paper material, or thermoformed material, has been proposed.
However, the Applicant noticed that the replacement of a capsule made of plastic material with another one having similar shape and size, but made of paper material or thermoformed material, did not give expected results, most of all due to the fragility of paper not withstanding the pressure of the infusion liquid injected into the infusion chamber.